


Time’s Slave

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdWave Week, Coldwave Week 2018, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, On the house, Time Travel, coldwave, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Chronos is the most feared bounty hunter in the universe.  He’s survived countless eons at the hands of the Time Masters.  And now… now it’s time to get him some ass.





	Time’s Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWave Week 2018 - Day 7 - On the House

Chronos stepped onto his ship, his head swiftly turning to the side room and stepping in.  He looked at the lump of flesh, the long unbroken line of bare skin laying on the floor that was the unconscious captive he’d taken.  He snapped his fingers and a small poof of vapor appeared as he held the captives head.   
  
“THE FUCK!” Len tried to pull back only to be held in place by the gloves.  “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!” He screamed.   
  
“ _Your owner._ ” The suit’s voice manipulator masking who he really was as he _helped_ Len to be sitting before he forcibly spread his legs and began to fondle him.   
  
“STOP IT!” Len pushed at him only for his hands to be captured in an iron grip and then cuffs fitted over those wrists to be secured over his head to a snap that held them in place.   
  
“ _You don’t get a say._ ” He began to fill Len up again.   
  
“I’m going to cut off that hand.” Len gave him a dark look.   
  
“ _So?_ ” Chronos gave him a dead stair.   
  
“Why the fuck are you doing this?”   
  
“ _A husband has needs._ ”   
  
“H-husband… you’re not my husband.” Len spit out.   
  
“ _You so sure about that?_ ” Chronos smirked, his hand holding onto a more pronounced erection now instead of the half hard cock that he’d been playing with up till now.   
  
“I’m sure only married to one person.” Len growled, trying to move away.   
  
“ _Mick Rory._ ”   
  
“H-how do you know that?” Len paused.   
  
“ _The better question is, if you love him enough to marry him… why’d you freeze him and leave him frozen in the middle of the woods?_ ” Chronos leered at Len as he worked his gloved fingers behind his balls and aiming for his ass.   
  
“He was becoming a d-danger to himself…”   
  
“ _Really?  You weren’t just done with him?_ ” Chronos chuckled darkly as his thick loves self lubricated and entered Len, stealing his breath from him as he was spread apart wide and hard.   
  
“stop…”   
  
“ _I didn’t stop our on wedding night, why would I stop now?_ ” Len’s eyes focused on Chronos who chuckled again using his hand that had been stroking Len’s cock to undo his mask and reveal his face.   
  
“M-mick!” Len croaked out.   
  
“Yep.” He smirked, still fingering Len.   
  
“B-bu… fuck can you stop?”   
  
“Nope.  Long day at work I want to get laid.” Mick went back to jerking Len off.  “And you’re always a better lay when you’re on edge.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“How did you become Chronos?” Len frowned.   
  
“The Time Masters found me where you’d abandoned me.  And they trained me and honed my instincts till I became the most feared and deadly assassin in their arsenal. And now… I’m high enough up in the ranks that I was allowed to take you without worrying about what might happen to the timeline.  As far as they’re concerned if your future is simply to be my naked concubine who spends the rest of his days immortally stuck at this age while I fuck his tight ass… so be it.  It keeps me happy and they don’t want me angry at them.” He chuckled as he pulled back, leaving Len to whimper at the loss.  He tapped a few controls and this suit undressed him and he stepped out in regular clothes before he walked to a wall and picked up the lube and a large dildo.   
  
“Now… let’s to breaking in my new fucking post, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Some wonderful ideas coming to me this morning.


End file.
